


the gentlemen's alliance cross

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry’s not sure why this time came out differently. usually, by now he’d have called louis a rude name or pushed him into the bank of lockers on the left. he’d never expected to be stumbling into the washroom, hands gripping louis’ soft hips as their mouths worked against each other’s.</p><p>or</p><p>18 year old harry fucks 17 year old louis in the washrooms of their high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gentlemen's alliance cross

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Rose. Title from "The Gentlemen's Alliance +" manga series by Arina Tanemura.

Usually when Harry first lays eyes on Louis during a school day, the moment ends as he shoves Louis into a bank of lockers, calls him some slur or just stares at him with a raised eyebrow and a rude smirk on his lips along with his friends, who do the same.

This time, though, Harry’s friends weren’t around, and Harry likes that. He also likes that the hallway was quiet when the young drama student comes scuttling down the hall, colliding into his large body since he wasn’t looking forward, was busy pushing his glasses up his nose, and he also _really_ likes that when he wrapped his taut arms around Louis’ waist and pressed their lips together, Louis didn’t do anything except kiss back desperately and let Harry nearly carry him to the boy’s washrooms, waiting till the older boy locks the door before reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt, bringing their mouths back together.

“Why?” Louis manages to gasp into Harry’s mouth before Harry licks his tongue in quickly, stumbling along with Louis blindly until they are at the sinks. He pushes Louis up against the counter, caging him in with his arms as he presses their crotches together and slowly begins to grind them.

“Don’t know, really,” Harry mumbles, bringing one hand up and cupping Louis’ cheek to tilt his head up higher, their mouths sliding against each other easily as he pushes his hardness into Louis’, rougher this time. The younger boy gasps as he continues, “doesn’t seem like you’re complaining, though.”

Louis tries to nod but instead is being lifted onto the counter, arms quickly sliding up the firm curves and dips of Harry’s biceps before wrapping around his neck. He pulls away from Harry’s mouth, breathing hard and letting his head drop back so the older boy has access to his neck, which he quickly starts decorating.

“You’re _gagging_ for it, my God,” Harry breathes into his neck before licking over the sweat-damp curve of it. Louis’ arms tighten around his neck and he shudders as Harry’s hand curves around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing over his veins before pulling it back further. All the while, Harry reaches down into the pocket of his skinnies, trying to pull out his wallet as he continues to litter Louis’ softer skin with dark marks.

He finally succeeds, pulling out the slim item and tossing it onto the sink beside Louis’ thigh, flipping it open blindly as Louis grabs his jaw and tugs his face up, pressing their mouths onto the others again. He stops momentarily, closing his eyes and kissing back fervently, their tongues swiping together and the saliva slowly begins to seep out from between their lips, wet and cool and mingling together on the bottom of their chins. Louis pulls back then, closing his eyes softly now and nibbling on Harry’s num-feeling bottom lip. Harry then begins his search for what he was looking for in his wallet again.

When he finds the flimsy packet of lube, he leans back a bit and places both his large hands on the tops of Louis’ bulbous thighs, rubbing his palms into them before looking up at Louis and murmuring, “take them off.”

Louis is quick to comply at that, lifting his arse of the counter slightly with some help from the older boy and he unbuttons the pants, sliding them down his hips and over his large bum hastily before letting Harry tug the remainder down his thighs and over his ankles, pulling his Vans off as well in the process.

“Okay, babe, spread your legs,” he husks out, pressing back into Louis as soon as the small boy shifts his thighs out as wide as comfortable for where he’s sitting. He leans back, using his hands to support himself upright as he feels Harry blow his breath coolly over his nipple, and his body shivers, goose bumps rising to his lovely tan skin. He looks at Harry dazedly as the boy opens up the packet of lube, letting just a bit fall onto four of his finger before carefully laying the rest back beside Louis on the sink. He then rubs the liquid over just his fingers, getting them shiny and wet before leaning into Louis, bracing himself up with one hand gripping the counter harshly as he begins to lick over Louis’ left nipple, his lube-doused hand moving between the petite boys trembling thighs and pressing against his fluttering rim.

Louis moans at the contact Harry lavishes on him from both places, bringing his hands back up and tangling them through the tall boy’s hair, and he arches his chest closer to Harry’s mouth, even though his nipple is hard and feels so, so sensitive. He can feel Harry’s lips turn up into a smirk against his chest and he mewls, body stiffening as Harry prods his pointer finger through the resistance of his puckered hole quickly.

“Ha-Harry-“ he gasps out, and Harry licks over his nub again, mumbling against his skin, “ease your body, kitten; it’ll hurt if you don’t and keep tense.”

Louis burrows his head into the nape of Harry’s neck, nodding against it subtly and he tries his best to calm his body as Harry slides the finger in knuckle deep, wriggling it around experimentally and they both moan, Louis at how _good_ it feels already and Harry at how fucking _hot_ and _throbbing_ Louis feels around his one digit, and he scrapes his teeth against Louis’ sensitive nipple as he begins to pump the finger in and out slowly, keeping it straight inside of the boy and pushing it against his tight and velvety walls _achingly_ slow. Louis keens as Harry does this, breath catching in his throat as Harry brings his free hand up and begins to lightly tug Louis’ nub. He shivers, trying to get more of Harry’s finger and distract himself from how his lower abdomen feels from Harry’s mouth on his chest but it’s only one finger, it’s not _enough_ and he tugs at Harry’s curls almost gently, whining for more.

Harry complies, pulling the one finger out before tucking two back into Louis’ accepting body and Louis moans full-blown now, his hips rolling and sweet little noises dropping out from his red lips and Harry begins to thumb and lick at his nipple now, rolling his tongue around the little pink nub as his fingers begin to scissor and stretch out inside Louis’ body. Louis moans again, this time a bit broken sounding as he rocks his hips down onto the fingers and hitches his chest up to Harry’s mouth. Harry’s efforts become more encouraged when Louis lets out the prettiest little noise as Harry crooks his middle finger near his spot, and he begins to fuck them in and out faster to find the sweet spot that will make Louis fall apart right before him.

“Have I ever told you,” Harry all but growls, pulling his lips to Louis’ neck and lightly kissing him there as his free hand begins to rub his now overly-sensitive nipple, “that you are so fucking _pretty?”_

Louis tries his best to shake his head but all he can manage is another push down onto Harry’s digits, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he pants feverishly. Harry continues as he fucks his fingers up into Louis’ little pink hole again, “you are, though. Can’t believe I haven’t said it. You must know, though, right? Know how your tight little body and nice curves and fucking _arse_ drives the people around you fucking _wild,_ don’t you?”

Louis shakes his head limply, and as Harry empties his hole again and slides three fingers back in, he simply begins to ride them, his rolling and rocking back and forth and he doesn’t think that after this day he’ll ever be able to touch, finger himself to anything other than this moment and maybe-more importantly, Harry.

“You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you, kitten?” Harry growls out, sucking on the delicate lobe of Louis’ ear, and the younger boy cries out as Harry’s fingers push and prod against his prostate, crooking and twisting to rub it smoothly.

“You probably let all the varsity boys fuck you,” Harry whispers, licking down Louis’ ear to his neck and sucking harshly onto his jaw. “Know you’re prettier and littler and more sluttier than a girl, don’t you?” He pumps the fingers in and out again, pushing them back in crooked until the knuckle and Louis’ body nearly convulses right then and there but Harry’s other hand is moving from his nipple and is going down to his hard cock; full and pink and thick and pretty, curved up against his soft tummy and smearing precome everywhere and he grips the base of it roughly before Louis can come. Louis gasps audibly, gripping Harry’s broad shoulders tighter and looking into his eyes erratically. Harry smirks as when he notices that Louis is still helplessly riding down onto his fingers.

“Harry, harry, please…” he whimpers, and Harry reaches one hand up, brushing his sweaty fringe away from his damp forehead.

“So pretty, exactly like a girl.” He pulls his fingers out gently, slowly pushing them against all his walls again and when Louis whines at the empty feeling he can relate to him because his fingers feel pretty bad now too, like they belonged inside Louis’  hot, tight body, were made for the sole purpose to drive Louis crazy.

“Okay, okay, kitten,” he murmurs, wiping his hands on his own jean-clad thighs before reaching up and unbuttoning them. He tugs them down to around his hips and pushes his boxers down to the same spot, letting only his cock free. He then lets Louis tug his white shirt off and pull him in by the multiple necklaces dangling at his protruding collarbones. Harry idly thinks, as he licks into Louis’ plaint mouth again and suckles on his tongue, that one of the necklaces is a cross and he feels it inappropriate for a time like this but it feels hot and graceless so he gives it no more thought.

He regretfully detaches his mouth from Louis’ again, standing back and grabbing his wallet for the second time that day. He shuffles around it for a second before pulling out the foil and drops it back onto the counter, reaching for the lube as he rips the condom open with one hand and his teeth. Louis is watching him carefully the whole time; eyes glazed over and cock hard and red and nearly painful looking against his belly and when Harry hands him the little condom wad he unrolls it with shaky, eager hands and pulls it down Harry’s cock, waiting until Harry’s palms are covered in the lube.

Harry quickly slicks himself up, careful to get everywhere and when he’s done he reaches back between Louis’ thighs and smears the remainder of lube onto his twitching hole. Louis gasps, pushing into his palm and Harry chuckles, pulling his hand back and reaching forward to grip the tender underside of the small boy’s thighs.

“Quite the needy little kitten,” Harry husks out as he pulls Louis to the edge of the counter by the backs of his thighs, sliding his hands underneath his bum and slightly lifting him up. Louis reaches down awkwardly and grabs Harry’s cock, jaw falling slack and breath hitching in his throat as Harry slowly pushes up into him.

 _“Fuck,”_ they breathe out at nearly the same time, and Harry lets go of Louis’ bum, lets him lay back on the counter of the sinks. They both watch as Harry continues to slowly sink into Louis’ body, Harry’s eyes intently watching the way his thick girth sinks into the slick, hot mess between Louis’ thighs and Louis’ eyes stuck on how Harry is disappearing into him, inch by inch, second by second.

“Wo-wow,” Louis stutters out as Harry bottoms out, his cock nearly pressing into his tingling prostate already, “Feels- feels good,” and Harry looks down at Louis when he says that, and the younger boy’s throat catches as he sees that this look is more concerned than lust and jealousy-driven.

“You sure you okay?” he asks, his voice soft as his thumb brushing small, soft circles into Louis’ inner thigh, pressing into the delicate skin there, and Louis nods with his lips parting, hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks flushing pretty pink as he reaches out and makes little grabby hands at Harry.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘msure, please just-“ and his plea is cut off as Harry dives down and catches his lips in his own, kissing him sloppily as he grips the back of his knees and nearly pulls out, letting only the tip of his angry red cock stay inside his fluttering, dusty pink and shiny rim before impaling Louis onto his dick again, kissing him harder to distract him from any pain he might feel at the beginning.

“Go, go harry,” Louis babbles out, pressing the heels of his hands into the bowls of the sinks on either side of his hips. He waits as Harry kisses the corner of his saliva-leaking mouth once more and leans back, holding onto the backs of Louis’ knees for sure leverage before he begins to fuck down into him steadily.

Louis can barely breathe, move, comprehend _anything_ at the beginning, just lies there and takes it as Harry grunts out and fucks him nearly _animalistic-like_ and his fingers scrabble uselessly at the cold counter underneath him to grab for something to keep him steady but there isn’t anything so each time Harry pulls out and slams back in madly his little body is nearly folded in half before being rucked up the counter and Harry’s breathing is coming out ragged already, his fingers digging into the thick and sweaty flesh of Louis’ lower thighs and his eyes are flickering from where he watches his cock sink deliciously into the pink of Louis’ body to Louis’ face; _flushed_ pink and sweaty and clear blue eyes wide and lips parted and thick and red and how his glasses are inching up his nose to rest against his cheekbones and he’s letting out these breath little pants that have Harry’s mind clouding up with nothing but the resolve of tearing Louis apart and his hips begin to move brutally now; pulling in and out and filling Louis up before he has a chance to catch his breath and Louis’ panting now; it’s all he _can_ do as Harry begins to take over him and fuck him mercilessly. His head lolls back onto the counter as Harry leans forward, bending Louis’ slim body in half underneath himself as he brings one hand to Louis’ face and strokes his jaw tenderly, the other hand still holding one of Louis’ thighs as his hips slam back and forth against the underside of Louis’ arse.

“Okay?” Harry pants out, locking eyes with Louis, who simply nods before clenching his eyes shut and pushing down to meet Harry’s slightly upward thrusts. He quickly brings his hands up from where they’re laying beside his hip on the counter and clamps them onto Harry’s bicep, fingernails digging into the flesh again as his head rolls back and dangles precariously in front of Harry’s mouth, and as Harry changes his angle, using only one hand to keep Louis’ legs spread, the other holding the back of his neck, he licks at Louis’ collarbones which are becoming exposed as his shirt bunches and rucks up in different places.

He’s gentle and slow at the top, Louis realizes idly, but down at their lower bodies, he’s anything but calm and gentle; pounding down into Louis’ body, fucking like a mad man and Louis feels the heat curling in the pit of his belly. He looks up at Harry with wide eyes, mouth hanging open and only little _ah ah’s_ dropping from them as Harry continuously hits into his prostate and he reaches down between their slick, sweaty bodies and grips his hard cock from where it’s curved onto his tummy, leaking and hot and pulsing and he looks back at Harry uncertainly until Harry nods that yes, he can touch himself and he moans loudly as he fists himself once over, moving his hips in a sinful patter to grind down onto Harry’s thick, pulsing cock as he strokes himself to the erratic rhythm, leaning forward with the last ounce of strength he surmises and kissing Harry’s bottom lip before letting Harry duck his head down and suck on Louis’ bottom lip.

It’s getting hot and thick, the air, even more so than a couple of minutes ago and as Harry tucks his face into Louis’ shoulder, his thrusts getting sloppier and off-kilter, Louis can tell that they’re both close. He grips his cock again, smearing some of the bubbling precome from the tip and dragging it down to make it smoother and easier, rolling his hips just so each time Harry thrusts into him and his bum _burns_ at this point from being tugged and gripped and pushed and fucked but the pain adds onto the pleasure to create something that feels particularly amazing and as Harry reaches one arm out to grip the wall above Louis’ head to help brace himself on top of the smaller boy, his hips slip slightly and his angle changes more so than the last time and he doesn’t even do it on purpose but Louis just tugs on his cock once more and as Harry pushes against his prostate like this his body nearly goes slack and he’s clenching hot and pulsing and _wet_ around Harry, coming so hard that if Harry wasn’t there to be a barrier he would’ve snapped in half.

His cock pulses in his light grip as it splatters his release onto his heaving chest, and Harry watches in amazement as Louis breaks right underneath him, so easily. His body is shaking and his cock is twitching and he’s covered in a sheen of sweat as he slumps against the counter, body numb.

It doesn’t take much more for Harry to follow suit, since Louis is so hot and tight around him and soon he’s releasing into the condom, body falling limp on top of Louis’. They lay there for a couple of minutes, taking deep breaths  as Louis strokes Harry’s damp hair.

“Hey-“ he starts out shakily, and Harry glances up at him lazily, nuzzling his face into his soft tummy. Louis giggles before clearing his throat.

“You’re actually quite the gentlemen, Styles.”


End file.
